Contact PD/PI: GINSBERG, HENRY N NRSA-Training-001 (406) TL1 Precision Medicine Program Abstract Our goal is to establish the TRANSFORM TL1 Precision Medicine (PM) Program to provide training and mentoring in the methods and applications of PM to pre-docs, post-docs, junior faculty, and a wide range of research personnel. PM is the right treatment for the right patient at the right time; it offers the opportunity to increase effectiveness of health care at reduced cost with improved outcomes, decreased adverse effects, and greater patient satisfaction. Through a suite of innovative programs, we will enhance career development, translational capabilities, and collaborative skills of faculty and research team members from diverse disciplines around the theme of PM. Our goals are to: (i) develop innovative education and career development programs, building on and extending our many successful existing programs, that will build competency in our scholars and trainees to engage in interdisciplinary teamwork, make new discoveries, and translate those discoveries to clinical practice/patient benefit; (ii) demonstrate the effectiveness of those programs through continuous monitoring and assessment for quality improvement, using key metrics to evaluate the impact of our educational programs on research output, career trajectories, and continued engagement in biomedical research; and (iii) To disseminate findings on novel educational delivery approaches, new methods for assessing student learning, and best practices in enhancing interdisciplinary team science skills to our partners at Columbia, the members of the CTSA consortium, and educational programs throughout the nation. Columbia University is a significant contributor, nationally and world-wide, to research in genetics, genomics, data science, phenotyping and risk prediction, biomarker development, and the molecular basis of human disease; as well as to interdisciplinary team science training. These strengths will allow us to offer new and enhanced coursework in PM; create pre-doc and post-doc programs to increase competency in PM; develop short-term training that allows pre-docs to gain facility with PM strategies and methods; and evaluate our educational efforts in an ongoing way to improve programming. In 2013, Columbia's President, Lee Bollinger, announced the University-wide PM Initiative aimed at bringing together all units within Columbia to address the full spectrum of research, education, and implementation sciences in this field. Thus, this is the ideal time to undertake these goals. We are confident we can achieve these goals because of the outstanding CUMC research portfolio, the momentum provided by the new, University-wide PM initiative, our 10+ years of experience in administering successful training and mentoring programs, and the personnel and infrastructure provided by our Irving Institute resources. Through all these means, we are poised to contribute substantially to NIH's goal of building a larger and exceptionally well-prepared biomedical research workforce prepared to advance health through the potential of PM. Project Summary/Abstract Page 1015 Contact PD/PI: GINSBERG, HENRY N NRSA-Training-001 (406) J. Training Core References 1. Levinson DJ. The Seasons of a Man's Life. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, Inc.1978. 363p. 2. Pincus HA, Haviland MG, Dial TH, Hendryx MS. The relationship of postdoctoral research training to current research activities of faculty in academic departments of psychiatry. Am J Psychiatry. 1995 Apr;152(4):596-601. PMID: 7694910. 3. Leibenluft E, Dial TH, Haviland MG, Pincus HA. Sex differences in rank attainment and research activities among academic psychiatrist. Arch Gen Psychiatry. 1993 Nov;50(11):896-904. PMID:8215815. 4. Keyser DJ, Lakoski JM, Lara-Cinisomo S, Schultz DJ, Williams VL, Zellers DF, Pincus HA. Advancing institutional efforts to support research mentorship: a conceptual framework and self-assessment tool. Acad Med. 2008 Mar;83(3):217-25. PMID: 18316865. 5. Pfund C, House SC, Asquith P, Fleming MF, Buhr KA, Burnham EL, Eichenberger Gilmore JM, Huskins WC, McGee R, Schurr K, Shapiro ED, Spencer KC, Sorkness CA. Training mentors of clinical and translational research scholars: a randomized controlled trial. Acad Med. 2014 May;89(5):774-82. PMID: 24667509. 6. Hall KL, Stokols D, Moser RP, Taylor BK, Thornquist MD, Nebeling LC, Ehret CC, Barnett MJ, McTiernan A, Berger NA, Goran MI, Jeffery RW. The collaboration readiness of transdisciplinary research teams and centers: findings from the National Cancer Institute's TREC Year-One evaluation study. Am J Prev Med. 2008 Aug;35(2 Suppl):S161-72. PMCID: PMC3292855. 7. Masse LC, Moser RP, Stokols D, Taylor BK, Marcus SE, Morgan GD, Hall KL, Croyle RT, Trochim WM. Measuring collaboration and transdisciplinary integration in team science. Am J Prev Med. 2008 Aug;35(2 Suppl):S151-60. PMCID: PMC3292855. 8. Porter AL, Cohen AS, Roessner JD, Perreault M. Measuring researcher interdisciplinarity. Scientometrics. 2007 Jul;72(1): 117-47. 9. Greenhaus JH, Parasuraman S, Wormley WM. Effects of race on organizational experiences, job performance evaluations, and career outcomes. Acad Manage J. 1990 Mar;33(1): 64-86. References Cited Page 1016